


За две минуты до конца света

by naya_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k





	За две минуты до конца света

Весь город – как газета к завтраку, разворачиваешь постранично и – крупные заголовки, мелкие заголовки, пятно от кофе на третьем абзаце, акции Майкрософт идут вверх, третьи сутки продолжается потоп в Тайланде, китайцы изобрели новый прибор для измерения подкожного давления, сотовые телефоны вызывают рак легких, а в Антарктике начался брачный сезон пингвинов. Разделение на улицы – разметочная полоса, телефонный справочник – колонка редакторов на последней странице. Они разворачивают города, вчитываясь в хронику, и забывают о них после яичницы с беконом.

Дин обводит на карте квартал, в котором поселился демон – решает задачку по алгебре, как добраться до этого дома кратчайшим путем. Сэм звенит коробкой с конфетами «Тик-Так», как кастаньетами.

\- Спорим, этот демон – рыжеволосая девушка с третьим размером груди? – до дома остается три поворота, пять километров и четыре пустые пластиковые бутылки, которые нужно заполнить святой водой.

\- Невысокий лысоватый мужик в бейсболке, - Сэм закладывает нужные страницы книги этикеткой с пивной бутылки.

Им навстречу выходит дед с двустволкой и рвущимся с поводка ротвейлером.

\- Пожалуй, раунд за сатаной, - подмигивает Дин.

\- Его ждет очередной ящик пива, - соглашается Сэм, доставая из-за пояса смятую бутылку с водой.

***

В номерах с горячей водой постоянно барахлит электричество. Это как замороженная пицца из супермаркета: если попадется удачное салями, обязательно будет жесткое тесто, или как демоны, которые любят вселяться в красивых девушек. Иногда кажется – вот красотка, а ты стоишь над ней с литровой канистрой святой воды, пытаясь прочитать обряд на латыни, а она вся шипит и извивается.

Они играют в карты на табуретке между кроватями, в козырях крести. Дин успевает незаметно вытащить из биты валета с дамой и поменять бутылки, теперь у него почти полное пиво и целая рука козырей.

Они играют на три упаковки леденцов и то, кто пойдет за завтраком утром. Сэм швыряет последнюю биту на табуретку рубашками вверх и спрашивает:

\- Так что тебе завтра купить?

***

Их секс похож на фильмы-катастрофы. Первую половину никто не верит, что это возможно. Вторую половину никто не знает, как спастись. Они разговаривают атомными взрывами и извержениями вулканов, целуются, как главные герои в финальных титрах, и ржут, кончая. Потому что это так же смешно, как тупые голливудские комедии.

Вопрос «кто первый идет в ванную» для них – рекламная пауза.

***

У Сэма в записной книжке три даты: лунное затмение – третьего марта 2007 года, дата выхода нового фильма Тарантино и 17 сентября 1787 года, принятие конституции (потому что единственный экзамен, который он завалил – история права).

\- Следующий день рождения буду отмечать уже в Аду, - говорит Дин, разрезая пиццу с тремя свечками.

\- Не забудь пригласить Мэрилин Монро, - Сэм достает из заднего кармана небольшую коробочку, - всегда мечтал посмотреть на нее вживую.

\- Кто сказал, что я приглашу тебя?

\- Куда ты денешься? – он протягивает Дину подарок. – С днем рождения, Дин.

В коробочке – подвеска для машины: целующиеся ангел и демон.

\- Делал на заказ. Это мы, - ухмыляется Сэм.

\- Чур, я - демон. А то ангел в платье.

***

Сэм целует его в подбородок в туалете на автозаправке, целует в плечо в таксофонной будке, в шею - на заднем сидении Импалы, в губы – на узкой одноместной постели гостиничного номера. Для них привычны правила и законы, причины и следствия, ряд закономерностей и чреда случайностей. Когда Дин делает ему минет у задней стенки закусочной, они отмечают еще одно место и еще одно действие в календаре событий.

***

Сэм хорошо изучил законодательную систему США. Он умеет подавать апелляции и знает, что приговор регионального суда всегда может отменить верховный. Остается только найти демона, который стоит выше и заключить сделку с ним.

Он читает книги по демонологии, запоминая имена, названия, обряды, вехи истории. Ему кажется, что Асмодей - не такое плохое имя для мальчика, а из Белиала выйдет неплохое название для фирмы, занимающейся продажей красок.

Когда Дин выходит из ванной в одних джинсах и с полотенцем на голове, он думает, что даже Самаэлю далеко до него в искусстве соблазнения.

***

У Дина на левом боку ожег в форме штата Мичиган, у Сэма под правой лопаткой выходной след от пули – ровненько под город Детройт. Они – идеальная пара до полного совмещения картографии.

***

По данным британской академии наук, восемьдесят процентов мальчиков в возрасте от одиннадцати до пятнадцати уверены, что способны спасти мир.

***

Они - как заплатка на джинсах первоклассника: сдерживают расползающуюся ткань мироздания, прикрывают голую кожу и исподнее, пришиты грубыми черными нитками и расходятся бахромой по краям. Они изнашиваются от постоянного сидения на жестких стульях школьных аудиторий, теряют цвет от уроков физкультуры на солнце, расползаются по швам от быстрого бега наперегонки. Но без них эти джинсы можно только выбросить на помойку. Они уверены, что нужны.

Дин резко тормозит перед грузовиком с надписью «Почтовые перевозки», царапая бампер и впечатываясь лицом в руль. Сэм едва успевает упереться руками в приборную доску и все равно хорошенько ударяется лбом о бардачок. Они успевают уехать, прежде чем водитель грузовика выходит из машины. В каком-то роде, они спасают и его тоже.

\- Черт, сворачивай к обочине, - Сэм прижимает ладонь к ране на лбу, кровь стекает между его пальцев и капает на джинсы.

\- Доедем до отеля, - у Дина поцарапаны костяшки пальцев и рассечена губа.

В отеле они пачкают простыни кровью, трахаясь на скорость, на спор, кто быстрее кончит. Дин держится за поручни кровати, пока Сэм татуирует ему живот языком. Сегодня не его день, он кончает, прикусив язык, чтобы не закричать, когда Сэм трахает его так, что кровать отъезжает на добрых тридцать сантиметров от стенки.

\- Ты – полный придурок, - ржет Сэм, когда Дин рассказывает ему, что устроил ту аварию специально.

Сидя в Импале без штанов, Дин вполне готов с этим согласиться.

***

Остается три месяца и двадцать два дня, и Сэму кажется, что он наконец придумал, как обойти условия сделки. Стоя на крыше маленькой библиотеке города Строгсвиль, он – это закон Ньютона и Ома, машина Тюринга и эффект Допплера, уравнение Лагранжа и ряд Тейлора, аксиома Эйлера и принцип Даламбера. Он – это переменная бесконечного порядка малости. Он читает на латыни, на идише, на японском, на португальском, тюркском и на языке Хокан. Он рисует греческие символы вперемешку с библейскими знаками и арабской вязью. Он сыпет соль, серу, смолу, чертополох и семена бобов по кругу.

Демона он ждет в самом центре.

***  
По данным опроса молодежного научно-фантастического журнала «Вортекс», только пять процентов людей способны хладнокровно убить человека.

***

Сэм обещает открыть врата, даже не запнувшись.

\- Ок, - отвечает он. - По рукам.

Пускай демон и говорит с ним некоторым сгустком темной тучи, и рукопожатие явно не получится.

\- После этого ты точно попадешь в ад, - шепчет демон двумя темными ватными складками облаков.

\- Там давно все знакомые мне лица, - пожимает плечами Сэм и стирает ногой край круга.

Тучи рассеиваются.

***

Они пьют виски из бутылки на брудершафт на заднем сидении Импалы под Фрэнка Синатру и курят, стряхивая пепел через щелку открытых окон. Целуются, чокаясь толстыми бутылками, упираясь ботинками в спинки передних сидений. И Сэм вполне готов стереть из истории все сонеты Шекспира и фильмы Феллини, картины Моне и скульптуры Родена, чипсы Лейс и русскую водку, Синди Кроуфорд и пятый чемпионат мира по футболу, все три Матрицы и струйные принтеры Хьюлет Паккард, да и весь Хьюлет Паккард, Индиру Ганди и Рузвельта, мороженое Баунти, пиво Гиннес и сотовые телефоны Моторола, статую свободы, Уолл-стрит и пятый поворот по улице Паркер-стрит города Ньюшир.

***

Дин засыпает у него на плече и храпит в ухо еще целый час.

***

По данным компьютерного журнала «Виста», апокалипсис ожидается в две тысячи восьмом году.


End file.
